Silent Hill
by SephiroththeOneWinged Angel
Summary: Harry Mason is aN average guy with an average life, but when he and his daughter Cheryl are pulled into the macabre madness of Silent Hill they will truly experiance what hell is like


Silent Hill is the quaint little town by the lake everyone dreams about. It is the perfect little town with a friendly populace that commutes through this well kept town. No one would ever suspect anything "bad" could ever happen to such a picture perfect town. No one would ever have guessed the nightmarish hell gate that spawned out of Silent Hill. For in between its little shops and straight little streets there is a grisly secret. No one knows why but it all seemed to happen because of one little girl. Almost 1,000 miles away our story begins.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Harry Mason was exhausted! He hadn't slept in almost two days and his usually well-brushed brown hair was in total disarray. His insomnia, he believed, was because of the constant anxiety and grief over the death of his wife who had died of some fatal disease Harry had never even heard about. He hated himself for not being able to help her. He could only watch from a distance as his wife's life slowly and painfully slipped through her fingers. He cried and begged for god to take his life so he could be with her again. Harry knew that none of this would be so, he had to stay alive if not for his daughter's sake but for the sake of his humanity, and that sudden thought of his daughter brought him back from his own imagination and depressing thoughts. Cheryl Mason his pride and joy was off at school for her last day of school. She had been talking about what they were to do that summer and Harry who had come up with the idea of going on their little trip every summer to a destination of Cheryl's choosing was even beginning to get on his nerves. He half smiled to himself as he thought about something other than his wife. It was almost 3:00; Cheryl would be home any minute

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_

Harry heard Cheryl rocketing up the stairway and into the apartment wither hand in one bag and a piece of paper, probably her report card in the other.

"Daddy,Daddy"

"Well hello there doll face." He always called her doll face.

"I got almost all A's in my report card!"

"Well what did I expect you're the smartest 7 year old I know." Harry smiled compassionately at his daughter and she smiled back

"Well the school years over have you made your decision on where we'll go this summer?"

"hmmmm…" she said and Harry knew she was pondering the big decision

"Your gonna need to give me a while to decide."

"Well go on and go play outside and ill go get us McDonalds!"

"Yay McDonalds." And with that Cheryl ran outside to play on the swings Harry had built her a few years ago.

            While Cheryl was inside watching TV a while later and eating her burger Harry asked, "So Cheryl made a decision yet?"

"Can we wait till tomorrow daddy?"

"Sure hon." After watching TV for a little while longer Harry and Cheryl went to bed.

            That night in the quiet of his room Harry woke with a sudden jolt. He had been dreaming about his wife and then through the light of her smile there was darkness and that darkness had woken Harry. He looked over at the drawer near his bed and it read 3:30 in the morning. Harry was covered in a cold sweat; he switched on the light and walked to get a glass of water. Back in the room he sat down and opened his drawer, and took out the picture of his wife. He stroked it gently with his hand saying aloud, "I wish you were here, you'd said you'd always be there to comfort me but I guess that's one promise you'll not be able to keep." With that Harry drank the last of his beverage put away his wife's picture and went to bed. 

            The next morning Harry found Cheryl making him breakfast which was a sudden surprise to Harry that he blundered for words to say

"Oh honey how sweet… you know you shouldn't play around with the stove you're a little to young you know."

"I'm 7 daddy I can take care of myself"

Harry half smiled and went over to help Cheryl with the scrambled eggs that she was trying to make but had major difficulty just putting the eggs in the pan.

            While Harry was watching TV with Cheryl later that day she suddenly said, 

"Daddy I know where I want to go for vacation!"

"Really," said Harry while smiling at comedian who had just said a rather humorous joke, "and where would that be?"

"My friend Sarah said she went on vacation once to a place called um what was it now… oh yeah Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill, sounds a little scary don't you think?"

Cheryl looked at him as though ready to object to him not agreeing to go to Silent Hill but Harry was willing to go to HoDung Kentucky if that was where Cheryl wanted to go.

"All right well Silent Hill it is, you know I've passed through Silent Hill before."

"Really?" Said Cheryl in her childish curiosity.

"Yeah it's really neat there are a lot of neat places to go and see it's a really important town."

"cool…"

            Now that Harry knew where they were going they began to get ready. Harry had gone on line to find directions to Silent Hill, it turned out that Silent Hill was located out in the mountains of Colorado where it was situated right next to a lake. He also found a good hotel to stay at but when he tried to call there was only a busy signal. Deciding that they would just get a room when they arrived, Harry decided to leave the next morning as not to procrastinate and limit the amount of time they could spend in Silent Hill.

Chapter 2: Harry and Cheryl had set out at he crack of dawn to get to the town as early as possible. Before they had gotten on the highway Harry had stopped at a gas station for a quick bite to eat and bought Cheryl a little drawing pad to occupy the long dull road ahead.

            It was almost three o'clock now and they had just left interstate 10 heading for route 13 which would take them through the heavily wooded mountains into the valley where Silent Hill was located. Cheryl was sleeping in the back of the car in an almost dormant state, she had been asleep since noon so he almost felt like waking her up but decide against it, he would let her sleep until the got into town.

            As it got later into the afternoon Harry began to notice less and less cars on the road. The only other person he had seen was a cop on a motorcycle just after he had passed a sign that said "Silent Hill 10 Miles" 

            Now that they were close Harry decided to wake Cheryl up.

"Hey sleepy head wake up we're almost there"

"mmm…" she said in an objective manner.

"Come on Cheryl wake….oh my god" Up the road not a hundred yards away was a motorcycle, just like the on the cop was riding. No one was on the motorcycle and there was no sign of damage or blood it looked like it was just left there.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Cheryl asked in a groggy voice.

"I-it's nothing honey." Harry said in a shaky voice, trying to dispel the image of the abandoned motorcycle and the sudden feeling of foreboding he felt in the depth of his heart. Up ahead through the last bits of sunlight through the fog that had started to brew showed the outline of dark structures down in the valley. They had arrived; they had made it to Silent Hill.

            Up the road a dark figure sprang out from the shadows, and Harry had such little time to react he slammed right into it and felt the collision of his head to the dashboard. He felt his consciousness slipping away but had to make sure Cheryl was ok.

"Cheryl…Cheryl… you ok Cheryl…cheryl." There was no answer and with that Harry slipped into the unconscious world.

Chapter 3: Harry slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt as though somebody had hit him with a sledgehammer. After a few brief surges of pain Harry suddenly remembered Cheryl and looked over to find the car empty beside himself. Panic threatened to overtake hi for a moment, but he slowly regained his composure. He said aloud not only to make sure his voice still worked after the wreck but to reassure himself as well.

"She probably only went to get help" he said in a shaky voice. He managed to get out of the overturned car with little difficulty, and he realized with amazement that it was snowing! But in July? This was starting to make the pit of foreboding feelings in Harry begin to spread.

            Suddenly Harry noticed a figure in the overwhelming fog. The figure looked like Cheryl, but she took off with exempt speed.

"Cheryl, come back!" Harry pleaded to the shadow but it just disappeared into the mist. There was no other alternative; Harry took off after the shadow. As Harry sped to catch up with the shadow that was hopefully Cheryl, Harry began to take in the surroundings and noticed that the entire town looked as though no one had been there in months. He turned down an alley and saw the figure disappear into the shadows. He was in an alleyway where cars were parked along the sides. It was deathly quiet and the only sound Harry heard was that of his heavy breathing. As he got to the end of the alley the only way was through a gate that lead down an extremely narrow alley. As he stepped through the gate he noticed a sound in the distance. The sound was like that of thousands of nails scraping across a chalkboard. There was a rusted wheelchair sitting at one end of the wall, and some controversial writing on the wall next to it and as he edged closer the noise of scraping nails became louder. 

            When he passed the wheelchair what he saw next was beyond horrible. The alley was draped in a thick sheet of crimson blood and in the middle of it was an overturned gurney. The sound of scraping nails was now being accompanied by a constant wailing screech that was as if death itself was beckoning for him to continue.

            "What the…" As he passed through a second gate trying to space himself as far away from the blood bath he had just seen as possible the sky went pitch black as though a dark blanket had just blocked out the sun. Looking in his pockets Harry pulled out a match and lit it. The sounds were closer than ever and as his mind began to race Harry broke into a fear-fueled run that made him break out in a cold sweat. A gigantic controversy began in Harry's head 

"This is insane" he thought and as he began to slow down he looked down and found that he was stepping in puddles of blood. As this sudden new fear appeared the sounds of death faded suddenly and was replaced by the slow rumbling of an ominous wind. 

            Harry felt as though death was playing with him, exclusively singling him out and tormenting him before the kill. Presently before him was a gated area with a rusty old gate for an entrance. As Harry stepped through the gate he let out a sudden gasp of pain. The match he had been holding had been diminished down to where his finger was. As he struggled lit another match he saw something at the end of the gated area. As he moved toward it he almost felt as though he would vomit. 

            A mutilated body was strung up to the rusty fence with barbed wires, the human face now decayed to where the skeletal grin seemed to greet Harry as he saw it.

            Harry now was on the verge of wetting himself and since Cheryl or whoever it was obviously not down here, and Harry had the strongest erge to leave this macabre gore behind him find his daughter and get out of this town as soon as possible. As he turned to leave the sounds he had heard in the distance were now right beside him screaming into his ears from all sides, he felt as though his head would explode, and then out of nowhere something jumped and tackled him. The sounds stopped once again, but were replaced by the unearthly howl of the thing that had tackled him. It was joined with what sounded like five other howls identical to the first. Harry moved the match to see what it was and was greeted by the face of a child, but its face had been charred and blackened as though it had been torched, and its eyes were a crimson red. It and the other demon children ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck and began to throttle him. Harry tried to grab at the charred black bleeding hands of the creatures trying to kill him but he could not release himself from their grip. Harry once again slipped into the unconscious world staring into the eyes of his attacker.

            Chapter 4: Harry woke up but this time he was not staring into the demonic eyes of a charred face or at the roof of his car, but at the face of a woman, a cop actually.

"Hold on their pal you wouldn't want to move just now, you got quite a bump on the head."

"Wha… who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my names Cybil I'm a cop from the town a couple miles away I was on my way to Silent Hill because we lost contact with the Silent Hill police department a couple days ago I'm here to investigate, and from the looks of things I'm beginning to wonder what _did_ happen here, didn't catch your name what was it?"

"Its Harry and me and my daughter," Harry then realized why he had been in the alley "wait you haven't seen a little girl have you? Black hair blue eyes about seven years old?"

"No I haven't" said Cybil, a tone of sympathy in her voice.

" I need to find her, we were driving out in the mountains and something jumped out in front of us. My trucks near the beginning of town"

Cybil gave him another sympathetic look and then said, "If I see your daughter I promise to bring her to you, but in the meantime I need to get back to my car and radio for reinforcements." She stopped and reached into her hip pocket and handed Harry a gun. Harry didn't know much about guns but knew enough how to use one and thanked Cybil for the reassuring power of deadly steal to aid him if he ran into any more abominable creatures. 

"No problem, I see you later, you take care of yourself ok?" and with that the cop left. Harry lay on a booth in the restaurant for a few moments pondering what he should do next. 

"Well I might as well keep looking for Cheryl." He thought. With that he got up and began to walk out.

            Suddenly there was a wailing screech, but this time it wasn't from a distant unholy monster, but from a radio. Harry went to pick it up and gave it an opinionated look.

"Its busted." He said but as soon as the words had come out of his mouth something burst through the window and took Harry by surprise. What looked like a gigantic skinned bird was hovering a few feet above the ground, but before it could attack Harry pulled the trigger and the bullet instantaneously pierced its skull knocking it over dead. 

            The radio stopped buzzing and Harry decided to take it along just so he could be forewarned of an impending attack. There was a map of  Silent Hill on the wall, and Harry took that to knowing that he would need it to navigate the streets of Silent Hill, and with that Harry exhaled deeply trying to retain the smell of fried food in the air and stepping outside and hoping against hope that he would survive this nightmare.


End file.
